Yeh pyaar na hoga kam
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Marriage is not just a word it's a relation which lasts so long forever...what happens when you are married to unknown person...they both didn't even seen each other at their marriage and finally you both are going to see each other but suddenly an accident parted you both away...will fate get them together again...?Help me in selecting the couple...I'm confused in choosing them...


_**Hey guys... This idea just stuck at my mind at last night... I'm thinking to dedicate this one to Rajvi...Bcz they suits to this plot more than any other couple... But still I'm confused... I need your help what you guys want... Rajvi, kavi, Sachvi or whatever it may be...I will go with the reviewers opinion...**_

* * *

 **The story flashes at an Function hall everyone was seated in their seats and was busy in their own chats with each other while waiting for Bride and Groom while Bride's father was at entrance while waiting for someone eagerly suddenly his eyes catches a known figure approaching him he immediately Rushed and both shared a hug**

 **Vinod** :Kab se mai thumhara intazaar karraha tha Viren aur thum abb araahe ho...?koi itna derr kartha hai kya apne best friend ki shadi mein aane ke liye...?

 **Rajesh :** Maaf kardena Vinod... thu jantha hai na mera beta abhi abhi cid mein join hua hai...tho usse chutti nahi mila tha...issiliye mujhe ajj aana padha...warna mai tho 2 din pahele hi aatha tha...

 **Vinod :** aree wahh...tera beta bhi aaya hai...kaha hai...?

 **Rajesh :** araha tha mere peeche...he saw his son lo aagaya...ye hai mera beta while keeping his hand on his son's shoulder while his son gave him a smile

 **Vinod :** yeh tho sach mein bohut bada hochuka hai... ajj 20 saal baad milrahe hai hum sab...sab kuch itna badalgaya na...

 **Rajesh :** sach kaha...meri naukri ki wajase mujhe shehar jaana padha...agar thum uss wakt mujhe paise dekhkar meri madadth nahi kartha tho shayed ajj mai aise nahi hotha tha...thumne meri itna madadth kiya uss wakt...par maine ajj thak kuch nahi kiya tere liye...mujhe kuch karna hai tere liye...issiliye mai Iss shadi mein ayaa hu...bol kya madadth chahiye...Dekh ajj tujhe mangna hi hoga...bolo abb...

 **Vinod (smile) :** aree bhagwaan ka diya hua sab kuch hai mere paas...Smita (his wife) ke jaane ke baad mai ekela hogaya tha...lekin ajj maine apne beti ko padh likar aage badhaya...kuch dino mein wo naukri bhi karne lagegi...uske liye mai bohut khush hu...ajj tho uski shadi hai...aur kya chahiye...mujhe uski khushi ke alewa aur kuch anhi chahiye...

 **Rajesh:** bhagwaan kare theri beti hamesha khush rahe...

 **His son :** Uncle papa hamesha mujhe apke baare mein batate the... ki kis taraha apne unki help ki... agar appko life mein kabhi bhi koi help chahiye tho app mujhe batasakthe hai...mera jawaab hamesha haa hi hoga...

 **Vinod (smile) :** Jarur beta... accha mujhe jara mehmaano ko dekhna hai... mai abhi aatha hu...app log baitiye... kuch thanda peelijiyea ...

 **Rajesh :** aree thum chintha math karo... hum manage karlenge...thum bass shadi pe dyaan dena... hum yahi rahenge...

 **Vinod started inviting all the guest while on the other hand bride and groom are arrived and sat on the mandap marriage was started Bride and her father were more happy as they waited for this moment from many years bride's face was covered with ghunghaat marriage was going in a smooth way but suddenly Groom's father came and shouted to stop the marriage all others are shocked by this**

 **Vinod (tensed) :** kya baat hai Laxman ji...apne shadi beech mein kyun rukhwayi...

 **Laxman (sternly):** mujhe app se kuch baat karna hai...app chaliye andar mere saath...tab thak shadi nahi huegi...

 **Vinod :** Laxman ji...muhuraat bita jaraha hai... achanak hua kya hai...he didn't replied he just went inside while vinod followed him he asked what's the matter

 **Laxman :** app mujhse puchrahe ho baat kya hai...? maine pahele hi batadiya tha...shadi se pahele mere haath mein pure 10 lakh hoi chahiye...kaha hai 10 lakh

 **Vinod :** maine koshish ki thi appko ajj ke din paise dene ki...lekin jho log mera zameen kharidna chahte the...wo achanak mana kardiye the...issiliye mai paison ka intajaam nahi karpaaya...mai 1 mahine mein zameen bejhkar app ko paise dedunga...

 **Laxman :** Tho shadi bhi hum ek mahine ke baad hi rakhthe hai... mai jaarah hu apne baraat ke sath wapas...

 **Vinod (pleading tone) :** Please...aisa math kijiyea...agar ajj shadi rukhgayi tho mai kisi ke samne muh nahi dikha pavunga... app mera yakeen kijiyea mai 10 lakh apko 1 mahine mein dedunga...suddenly they heard a voice from behind

 **Voice :** par mujhe ye shadi nahi karna hai...they turned and seen Bride standing their

 **Vinod :** beta thu chup rah...thumhe kuch nahi pata ye badon ka mamla hai...

 **Bride :** kya ye badon ki harkaatein hai papa...aur app kisse bade kehrahe hai...iss aadmi ko jise sirf dahez chahiye ek bahu nahi... agar mujhe pata hotha ki inki soch itni gandhi hai tho mai kabhi iss shadi ke liye nahi maanthi thi...

 **Laxman (angrily) :** bohut ghamandi ho thum ladki... abb tho ye shadi bilkul bhi nahi hoga... mai bhi tho jaru dekhoon kon karega tujhse shadi...

 **Bride :** app kya iss shadi ko todrahe ho... mai khud isse thodrahi hu... agar app khud aakar mujhse maafi mangenge na tab bhi mai apke bete se kabhi shadi nahi karungi...samjhe app...?abb chale jayea yaha se apne baraat ke saath...

 **Laxman's anger was on peak he immediately took his sun and other his relatives and left from their all the relatives and guest were shocked with this decision Rajesh and his son rushed inside and seen Vinod crying while sitting on ground while the bride was trying to console him she was still in her gunghaat**

 **Rajesh (surprised) :** vinod...hua kya tha wo sab chale kyun gaye...

 **Vinod (crying) :** hona kya tha...unhe abb ye shadi nahi karni hai...issiliye chale gaye...abb mujhe jeekar kya faida hai...app meri beti ke saath shadi kon karega...ajj meri wajase uski zindagi barbaad hogayi...

 **Bride (also sobbing) :** papa app aise kyun sochrahe hai... jaane dijiye unhe...kya farak padhta hai.. mujhe aise logon ke saath nahi rahna hai jinke liye paise hi sab kuch hai... nafraat hai aise logon se...accha hua ki shadi se pahele hi unka asli rang pata chelgaya...mai hu na apke saath...humd donon ek dusre ke liye kaafi hai...

 **Vinod :** thuje aisa lagta hai beta... lekin ek baar kisi lakdi ki shadi aise beech mein rukjaathi tho koi bhi uske saath shadi nahi karega... sab log thum mein kot nikalenge...ye sab mai nahi dekhsaktha...Rajesh can't see his friend in this condition he moved towards his son and said

 **Rajesh :** beta kya thum uski beti se shadi karoge...?trio was shocked with this question jaantha hu thum donon ek dusre ko nahi janthe ho... thumne abb thak ek dusre ko dekha bhi nahi... par beta mera dost ne meri bohut madadth kiya tha...usne uss din thumahre maa ka jaan bachaya tha...mai sochraha tha kaise uski madadth karoon kasie uska ehsaan chukavoon lekin ajj bhagwaan ne mujhe ek mouka diya hai uske madadth thumhare jariye karne ka...kya thum usse shadi karna chahte ho...?kya thum ajj uska haath thamkar usse ek naayi zindagi desakthe ho...?

 **His son :** papa mujhe iss shaid se...koi aitraaz nahi hai...par ye shadi mera ekela ka nahi hai..Dulhan ka haa bhi jaruri hai... agar usse mujhse shadi karne mein koi dikkat nahi hoga tho mai abhi issi mandap mein usse shadi karunga...Rajesh looked at vinod for assurance

 **Vinod :** beta tera kya jawaab hai...?karegi na thu mere dost ki bete se shadi...he asked with a hope Bride all just want is happiness of her father she is in a dilemma to accept their proposal but finally she has no choice so she said

 **Bride :** haaaa...mai karungi shadi ...Vinod and rajesh shared a hug both went along with Bride and new Groom into the mandap all are confused by seeing the scenario they asked pandit to start the ritual of marriage finally they completed fera's all the while they are in a dilemma about the sudden marriage he tied mangalasutr and put a pinch of vermillion on her head but no one was interested in seeing each other he didn't even seen her face while tying mangalsutr as still she was in gunghaat so they are married now they are officially wife and husband but still they didn't seen each other they stood up and took elders blessings at night all the guest left only Groom and bride and their father's and some close relatives were having seat together bcz it's raining heavily out side

 **Shekar (to vinod) :** bhai...baarish bohut horahi hai issiliye yaha ke saare raste band hai... hum ghaadi se ghar nahi jaasakthe hai...

 **Vinod :** agar aisa hai tho hum ghar kaise jayenge... koi tho rasta hoga na...?

 **Shekar :** bhai...iss haal ke peeche hi Railways station hai hum waha se jaakar agle station pe utaar sakthe hai...waha mera dost hum sab ke liye ghaadi ka intazaam karlega...kya kahoge app...?

 **Rajesh :** accha agar yahi ek rasta hai tho yahi shai rahega... chalo chelthe hai waise bhi station peeche hi tho hai... all nodded and reached station they hired a train for next station and seated in the train Rajesh noticed vinod crying he aked

 **Rajesh :** aree vinod thu ro kyun raha hai...?chintha math kar teri beti mere ghar pe bilkul khush rahegi...koi kami ka ehsaas nahi hoga usse...wo shadi ke baad bhi noukri karsakthi hai...agar thum chahe tho thum bhi hamare saath mumbai aasakthe ho...

 **Vinod :** mujhe abb thak pata nahi chelraha hai ki kaise tera ehsaan chukavoon...?mujhe laga meri beti ka zindagi baraabd hochuka hai...lekin thumne sahi wakt pe apne bete shadi usse karakar hum pe bohut badi ehsaan kiya ho...Bohut bohut dhanyawaad tera aur tere beta ka...

 **Rajesh :** aree dhanyawaad tho mujhe tujhse karna hai... kyun ki teri beti ki soch itni acchi hai...uske dil mein apne papa ke liye itna pyaar hai... bilkul teri taraha hai teri beti...aise logon ke saath bhagwaan kabhi uch galat nahi hone denge...dekhlena..he smiled

 **Groom pov :** maine ye shadi tho karli... par kya mai akbhi inhe khush rakh pavunga... kyun ki mai jaantha hu inhe ye shadi jalbaazi mein karna padha...ye shadi inke liye ek mazboori hai... kya ye kabhi mujhse pyaar karengi...lekin mai ajj apse wadaa kartha hu... chahe kuch bhi hojay mai appko apne patni ke roop mein swikaar karliya tha...app app hi mere liye sab kuch hai...maine bachpan se hi apne hone waali patni ka sapna dekha...mai abhi bhi appko waisa hi pyaar karunga jaise maine socha tha apne patni ke liye...promise kartha hu mai apne app se... **Y** _ **eh pyaar na hoga kam...**_

 **Bride pov :** mujhe pata nahi chelraha hai...kya maine sahi kiya...?ajj subha thak sab thik tha...mai bohut khush thi iss shadi se...par ajj sab kuch badal gaya...kya wo bhi mujhse pyaar karthe hai...?maine suna hai ki sheher ke log asaani se kisi se bhi pyaar karne lagte hai...kya ye bhi kisi aur se pyaar karthe hai...kya inhone sirf apne papa ke liye ye shadi kiya tha...?chahe waja kuch bhi ho...maine bhi inse shadi kee hai...abb mera ye farj banta hai ki mai inke patni hone ka har ek farz nibhaavoon...Mai khud se wadaa karthi hu...chahe app mujhse pyaar kare ya naa kare...mujhe patni ke roop mein apnaaye na nahi kare...mai hamesha apna farz nibha vungi...Yeh wadaa raha mera khud se...

 **Shekhar :** aree thum donon ne tho abb thak ek dusre ka chehra nahi dekha... aree aise bhi kya sharmaana dulhe ji...Dulhan ka gunghaat utayea...aur uska chehr dekhiye...

 **Rukmini (his wife) :** ha haa...dekho tho sahi ki thumhe kitni pyaari biwi mili hai...All encouraged him to lift the gunghaat and see each other he was feeling shy his hands slowly reached her and started lifting her gunghaat slowly he has just sen her lips and got mesmerized with it's colour but at the same time the train was crossing from a bridge suddenly their was an fire accident and train catches the fire they was a sound **BOOOOOOOOOOOM...** all started panicking the train lost it's track and it fells from the bridge

* * *

 **Omg...shadi hui nahi abhi itna bada accident hogaya...what's next...so whom you want to be in the present track...which couple...?Think think... I'm always here for your reviews...share it...i will go with the reader's opinion...think it as a poll...vote for your favorite couple...will this accident part their ways forever...?let's see...**


End file.
